


Observation is the real way to a man's heart

by Buttermilkpants



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Cutting, Happy Ending, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Self Harm, Suicidal Dean, Suicidal Thoughts/Actions, Suicide Attempt, dean has self worth issues, trigger warning, tw, tw self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttermilkpants/pseuds/Buttermilkpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is assigned to watch Dean Winchester for a month. Will he live up to his bad boy reputation, or is Castiel in for a surprise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation is the real way to a man's heart

Chapter One

 

Ugh, thought Castiel, will this class ever end? While it's true that he thought Mr. Holmes was an amazing teacher, his classes seemed to stretch for millennia rather than just 45 minutes. Oh well. This is why you wanted to go to high school, is it not, Castiel asked himself. He once again sighed and begrudgingly tuned back into the world around him. He did so in just enough time to hear the end of Mr. Holmes's explanation of the final assessment for Deduction 101,"When the hat comes around to you, you will pick a name. The person who belongs to said name, mustn't know that you are observing them, or your results will be rubbish. There will be no trading or complaining, as you are not bloody five year olds. This will be what I base most of your grade off of, so," he took a second to flip up his collar before walking out,"Don't. Mess. Up." Mr. Holmes always was a drama queen. How does that husband John of his put up with him? I wonder who I will choose...

————————————————

Dean Winchester, Castiel went over the name for the thousandth time. He had heard it somewhere, but for the life of him he couldn't remember why. He typed the name into the school directory, hoping to put a face to the name. Oh. That's why I know his name. Castiel had been picked to observe none other than the Dean Winchester. The hottest boy on campus. He never dated though, just had a long string of one night stands. He was also the most mysterious boy on campus. And also probably the straightest! Castiel internally chided himself. He'll probably just spend all of his free time drinking and having sex, Cas thought. Oh, was he in for a shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Please give me some feedback. Love you guys!


End file.
